


just kiss him

by canuto



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, quarantine has me catching feelings abt them again, this is all self-indulgent fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24078394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canuto/pseuds/canuto
Summary: “Yeah, I can't possibly remember the endless list of people who have asked me for some type of permission to date you” Kenma said as he rolled his eyes, he pushed his hair back with one slight movement of his hand. “I'm so tired of it,” the blond spat out bluntly “I swear if anyone else comes again and asks me something like that...” Kenma stopped mid-sentence and muttered, which made Kuro grow curious. “What will you do?” The taller one asked trying to suppress a laugh but failing miserably at it.“I'll kiss you in front of them.”
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 173





	just kiss him

It had been the third person this week. The third. And it was just _Tuesday_ for god's sake.   
3 girls had asked out Kuro this week. He had also politely denied those 3 times.

“No, he doesn't have a partner.” Kenma told the short and blonde girl in front of him with the slightest hint of annoyance in his voice.  
“Are you serious?” She squealed in front of him, her eyes practically shone with excitement. “So I can confess to him without anyone getting mad!” she remarked, jumping a little and then putting her hands together and bending her back just a little bit towards the boy. “Thank you, Kenma.” She said in a hurry before running away, probably to prepare a letter and a gift to give Kuro the day after, while confessing. Kenma thought this was kind of exhausting, the whole deal about confessing and by consequence, feelings. He sighed silently and walked away from the classroom they were in.

Kenma had always over-analyzed things. No one could really see it but he did.   
He thought about the possibilities of what could the confession’s results be while he headed to his next class:   
Kuro said he didn’t correspond the girl’s feelings and they never spoke again, maybe just some awkward glances when they saw each other in the halls.  
Kuro said that he did correspond her feelings out of pity, which was not the best choice but still possible. They would probably date for 2 weeks and then he would break up with her.  
He actually felt the same towards the first year girl, they dated and lasted a long time. This was the least possible out of all three, but it was always expected of Kenma to take into consideration even the impossible. 

Having stated this, the boy obviously thought that the last option was the worst one. He had been feeling some type of way towards Kuro for some time now, but he couldn’t quite decipher, or maybe he was just to scared to accept that he knew what it was; the only thing he had for sure was that it wasn’t just friendly love. Him getting a relationship right now would probably just make the smaller boy sulk, yes this thought was selfish and he acknowledged it but no one could judge him if it simply remained within himself in the form of a thought.

Why wasn’t _he_ the one asking Kuro out tomorrow, you may ask?   
Well, he didn’t want their lifetime friendship to end just because he felt something for Kuro. If he rejected him it would be just too weird to continue having sleepovers almost on a weekly basis or hanging out with each other at school, even volleyball practice would be just too much for Kenma to handle.

When he got to math class, he couldn’t help but wonder how a relationship with Kuro would be. Maybe it wouldn’t change much from what their relationship already was, people sometimes rumored they were dating because of the closeness that the two had.  
“Kozume, could you keep reading please?” Kenma heard the teacher say as he pointed towards where he was sitting. “Ah, sure.” Kenma blushed lightly while searching what page was his class even reading to begin with.

________________________________________________________________________

On the other side, Kuro was also idiotly lovestruck in his class.

He was currently taking english, and instead of doing the work the teacher had assigned, he was doodling some hearts with 2 letter ‘K’s inside it, one on each side.  
He took out his phone carefully so that the old teacher in the desk wouldn’t notice and texted Bokuto.

01:49 pm.  
Me: dude our initials match  
brokuto: dude i’m sorry to disappoint you but b and k are completely different letters  
Me: not ours you idiot. kenma and kuroo u get me  
brokuto: oOoOOH!! you are in deep   
Me: i know. what am i to do  
brokuto: ask. him. out. !!!!!!  
Me: we’ve been over this, what if he doesn’t feel the same way towards me

Kuro blocked his phone and looked at his notebook when Bokuto hadn't replied for at least two minutes which meant the silver haired boy had gotten caught while distracted in class and the teacher had taken his phone away, he normally would reply in less than seconds to him. Kuro carefully unlocked his phone again and went to the photos app, there he saw the photo he took just a day ago with Kenma, Kuro was smiling brightly near the camera since he was the one who took it while Kenma appeared in the back, head hanging low and looking at his blue PSP. Kuro couldn't help but smile at the picture that basically summed up their dynamics.

The bell’s ringing pulled him out from his own thoughts. He was about to head off to meet Kenma at the gates and walk with him towards their neighborhood, but something he wasn't expecting happened. 

“Um, Tetsurou!” The short girl in front of him chirped, she blushed a light shade of red when she realized she had said that too loud. “Well you see, I-” The girl started, looking down at the blue box she was tightly holding with both of her hands. “I like you!” She shouted, pushing the box he mentioned before into Kuro’s stomach, the boy merely gasped in confusion. “Ah, look I’m-” Kuro said, looking anywhere but where the girl was while scratching the back of his head with his right hand, holding the girl’s present with the left one. “I'm sorry but I’m not interested” Kuro muttered feeling ashamed, he was never good at these kind of things, why couldn't somebody else just fix it for him? That'd be a lot much easier, he hated hurting people’s feelings.

The girl looked at him straight in the eye in shock, Kuro understood the idea that rejection wasn't easy to take but this was starting to make him uncomfortable. “I'm sorry” he told the smaller girl again, a hint of sadness in his voice, he couldn't help but feel bad each time he had rejected someone. The girl seemed to snap out of her thoughts suddenly and get back to reality. “It's okay! You can keep the gift” She said with a wide grin, then she held him in a tight embrace, Kuro just patted her back. “I'm sorry Tetsurou, thank you for your time!” She said as she stormed off into the hallway and Kuro was left standing alone in the classroom with a puzzled look on his face, then he heard his phone buzz and instantly took it out of his pocket to check it.

2:07 pm.  
kenma: where are you?  
Me: sorry got caught up, i’m on my way!!  
kenma: k.

Kuro hurried through the halls until he was out of the building. There, he saw Kenma sitting on a bench looking impatient as he tapped his leg against the ground, he must have waited for him at least 15 minutes, give or take. Kenma’s classes finished a bit before Kuro’s, he hoped the younger teen wouldn't be mad at him for not getting there on the usual time.  
“Kenma!” Kuro shouted, getting the attention of said person, Kenma stood up and turned in his direction, putting his cellphone away. “What took you so long?” He asked annoyedly as they both began walking towards Kuro’s house. Kenma obviously knew what had happened with the girl, he just needed to get information out of Kuro to know what he had said to her. 

“Just the usual, I didn't finish copying my notes so I had to-”

“I know you're lying”

Kuro froze, he didn't like hiding things from Kenma but he didn't think it was worth telling him someone he didn't even know properly had confessed to him, besides who would be crazy enough to tell the person you like that someone else liked you? Kuro didn't want Kenma to think that he was trying to make him jealous either. “Yeah, sorry” Kuro sighed “Some girl confessed to me” Kuro admitted looking at his shorter friend “What did you say to her?” Kenma asked, the irritation in his tone going away and being replaced by a small tint of nervousness. “I rejected” Kuro answered honestly and to the point before the conversation could follow. 

“She actually asked me about you” Kenma spoke up again after a few minutes of silence. The black haired teen seemed surprised, he raised his eyebrows up as the younger one just kept looking at the pavement in front of them. “She did?” Kuro asked, confusion clear in his tone, he didn’t know Kenma knew the girl. “Yeah, I can't possibly remember the endless list of people who have asked me for some type of permission to date you” Kenma said as he rolled his eyes, he pushed his hair back with one slight movement of his hand. “I'm so tired of it,” the blond spat out bluntly “I swear if anyone else comes again and asks me something like that...” Kenma stopped mid-sentence and muttered, which made Kuro grow curious. “What will you do?” The taller one asked trying to suppress a laugh but failing miserably at it. 

“I'll kiss you in front of them” 

“...”

”Wait,”

”That’s actually a great idea.” Kuro thought.

“Well, I can't stop you.” Kuro said as he felt the familiar feeling of heat rushing up to his cheeks, he realized he was blushing, he had been blushing for almost the whole conversation, not that it was something unusual of him when he was around said friend. 

He had been thinking about how to confess to Kenma, everyone told him they were a hundred percent sure that Kenma did like him back, some of those people even had proof; for example Bokuto, he had sent him a voice message that Hinata had recorded and previously sent to him in which Kenma said that he was sure he liked Kuro. Everyone had also been encouraging him to ask him out, but as he had mentioned earlier, he wasn't good at that kind of thing. He was sure about asking Kenma out, he just didn't know exactly how, he wanted it to be special. Yes, special, he didn't care how cliché and sappy that sounded since he was just as cliché and sappy.  
If what Kenma told him was true, he would kiss him. Now all he needed was someone who was willing to confess to him, and he knew exactly where to look for that person.

When they got to Kuro’s house, they ate something his mother had cooked for them and stayed in the kitchen to clean the dishes, normally Kenma was very chatty with Kuro’s mom, the woman adored Kenma almost as if he was her own child and this brought hours and hours of conversation between the two of them, complaining about Kuro’s habits, talking about Kenma’s grades, just chatting in general. Kuro always felt utterly happy in those moments because Kenma was purely himself, he didn’t seem uncomfortable or anxious within his family and Kuro was damn proud of that. 

When they finished thanking Kuro’s mother, they headed off to play some videogames in the taller’s room. After some time, Kuro finally beat Kenma in Smash Bros, leaving their record 8-1 favor Kenma, obviously.   
“I can’t believe I finally overpowered the master!” Kuro said, raising both of his hands proudly, pretending he was holding a trophy of some sort. “You’re a lame player,” Kenma replied with a small giggle that made Kuro’s heart skip a beat. “How dare you,” Kuro said, taking his right hand to where his heart was and acting dramatically offended. “You literally stole my controller so I couldn’t win.” Kenma told his friend with the smallest hint of a smile in his lips. “There's no possibilities I can win without doing that” Kuro laughed as he leaned his weight into the bed on his back. “Of course there are ways you can win” Kenma looked at him, running a hand through his hair to put it in place, his bangs falling off to the side of his face. Kuro stared at his beauty in amazement for a minute, fortunately Kenma didn't notice. 

“How?” The taller boy asked as he gave Kenma his controller again. “Becoming good at it, maybe.” Kenma sarcastically mentioned. “Rude,” Kuro spat out. “Just telling the truth.” the shorter teen affirmed with a sly smile on his lips.  
“You hurt me, Kenma,” Kuro protested as he playfully hit his friend’s arm. “Hey actually, I'm going to the bathroom to cry for a while, be right back.”   
The older teen hurried to the bathroom as he took out his cellphone, he saw himself on the mirror and tried to fix his hair, but let's be real, Kuro’s hair can't be fixed so instead of actually fixing it, he just moved some strands in order for it to look somewhat better. After that, he looked down at his cellphone and went to the icon titled messages.

4:43 pm

Me: bro i can’t explain rn but i need someone to ask me out  
brokuto: WHAT ?!?!!!??  
Me: that way i will ask kenma out  
brokuto: dude i’m rather stupid, but even I can tell that makes no sense??  
Me: just hear me out  
brokuto: explain 

Kuro sighed, he didn't want to spend a lot of time away from Kenma, he was really enjoying their afternoon together and he could tell the pudding haired boy was too. He tried to resume the situation as best as he could in a small text and send it to Bokuto.

4:44

Me: alright so long story short, someone asked me out today but before that, she asked kenma for permission and he said that if someone else asked him for permission, he would kiss me in front of them  
brokuto: WOW THAT’S A VERY WEIRD PLAN BUT I’M WITH YOU  
brokuto: i can't ask you out tho, kenma knows abt my undying love for akaashi  
Me: that's who i was thinking about  
brokuto: who?? akaashi???? NO WAY, HE’S MINE WE’VE DISCUSSED THIS

Kuro physically rolled his eyes. “This has to work” he thought to himself.

4:46

Me: I KNOW. it's just pretend. please, that way my pinning over kenma will end along with my suffering  
brokuto: ok just because it’s u i’ll ask him,,,  
Me: you're the best ily can u call me like at 9?  
brokuto: i know you do, i’ll call at 9:30   
Me: nice i’m so nervous aaaa gtg  
brokuto: BYE BRO LY

Kuro blocked his phone and headed off to his room, there, he seated on his previous spot on the floor, he could see Kenma was texting someone before he locked his phone.   
“Ready to get your ass kicked?” Kuro asked as another match started. “I should be the one saying that” Kenma replied as he began pushing his controller’s buttons.

Almost an hour later they stopped playing because both of their parents’ condition for letting them stay in each other’s places for so long was that they did schoolwork and that's exactly what they were doing at the moment.  
Since Kuro was a year above Kenma, his assignments usually were a bit more tedious, Kenma always either encouraged him to not procrastinate or helped him in whatever he could understand about his homework. Kuro reciprocated the action, he always knew when Kenma was stuck with a math or physics problem and helped him understand, he didn't normally ask for help but Kuro granted it anyway. 

The shorter male was the one who finished his homework first because Kuro just couldn't help but keep distracting himself. Kenma was checking his phone nonchalantly as he waited for Kuro to finish when he received a message.

6:26

Akaashi: Bokuto just asked me if I could ask Kuro out?  
Me: what? why?  
Akaashi: I don't know, he said something about you kissing him, I think.  
Me: that bastard  
Akaashi: Just what happened lmao.  
Me: long story, can i ask you for a favor?  
Akaashi: Of course   
Me: please ask me out instead of him, let's see what he does  
Akaashi: You can be a very cynical person, remind me not to mess with you.  
Me: just with him, don't worry i’m not harmful  
Akaashi: Okay, I'll do it tomorrow  
Me: perfect, thank you

Kenma smiled, Kuro could be intelligent with numbers but he didn't have even a single clue about love. Not that Kenma had any either, but he liked to think that overthinking had some benefits, this for example, he had to think about all the possible outcomes of the situation and make it so he would somehow end up on the upper side.   
When Kuro finally finished his homework, they decided to call it a night for the sake of it and sleep. The tall black haired teen helped his friend place his sleeping bag besides his own. They fell asleep around three am, talking until they were so sleepy that the only thing that came out of their mouths were mutters of incoherent words that they would probably not remember by morning.

After a long rest, Kuro decided it would be good to make breakfast. When he went down the stairs, his mom had already gone out to work, leaving him a note on the dinner table saying something along the lines of ‘be good and take care of the house, love you’ written with a hurried handwriting as she was probably a little late, Kuro had guessed.   
He moved on to the kitchen and cooked 2 eggs lazily, almost twenty minutes had passed and there still was no sign of the grumpy ball that was Kenma in the mornings, Kuro assumed he would still be asleep, his friend was indeed a heavy sleeper.  
He stopped his train of thoughts and froze for a moment when he felt a pair of cozy arms hugging him by the waist and leaning into him. “What are you doing?” His heartbeat went back to normal when he discovered with a quick turn of his head and the sound of that soothing voice that it was Kenma, a too-sleepy-to-maintain-my-own-weight Kenma. He sighed with relief. “You scared me,” Kuro laughed as he patted his friend’s long poorly dyed hair. “Eggs?” Kenma asked again, completely ignoring Kuro’s comment. “Yeah, for breakfast.” Kuro replied scrambling the mixture on the pan. 

Suddenly Kuro’s phone rang. “Hold on a second,” He told Kenma as he got out of the embrace before he rushed out of the kitchen to grab his phone which was upstairs.  
When he saw the number he instantly picked up. 

“Dude!” Shouted Bokuto’s voice from the other end of the line. The happiness in his friend’s voice caused Kuro to smile a bit. “Dude!” He replied before laughing a bit. “What is it? Why didn't you call yesterday?” Kuro wondered, moving around his room and moving some things around just so he would have something to do instead of just standing there. “He agreed, don't worry,” Bokuto replied with a raspy voice presumably because he had just woken up. “He said he would call to say he would meet you at the mall” Bokuto added. “Nice! Thank you Bo, you know you're the best” Kuro said, taking his hand to his heart even if he knew his friend couldn't see him, he was really grateful. “I know, I know, you owe me!” Bokuto spat out. “It better go well, alright?” He said again with an accusing tone. “I promise it will, catch you later with the juicy details” The black haired boy said before hanging up and storing his cellphone into his back pocket. He ran downstairs again, not failing to trip in his way to the kitchen, and served Kenma and himself the already half-burnt scrambled eggs in 2 plates. 

Before they started eating, Kenma’s phone rang. Kuro could see the caller’s ID put Akaashi and he couldn't help but laugh softly to himself.   
“Sure” He heard Kenma say before he gazed at him, signaling the phone and mouthing ‘He wants to see us’ towards Kuro’s direction who perfectly read his lips. ‘Who?’ He moved his lips without making any sound. ‘Akaashi’ The smaller boy mouthed again as he tapped his fingers against the wooden table. “Mall in an hour?” He said to the phone in a clear voice, he then eyed Kuro looking for approval, he nodded way too enthusiastically. “That sounds fine” Kenma replied, staring off into the window besides the table they were sitting in. “Alright, see you then” Kenma said and then hung up with a single tap in his mobile’s screen. He took a mouthful of egg with his fork and ate it. “We better get dressed, Akaashi wants to see us” Kenma said between bites, hiding his little mischievous smile. “Alright” Kuro replied, hiding his own as well.

In not too long, they were finishing their food. “I call dibs on the shower” Stated Kuro as he grabbed his towel and clothes from the closet. “Don't take too long” Kenma replied with a grunt.   
Kuro took exactly 17 minutes, Kenma measured the time since he could feel himself fill up with eagerness and just the tiniest hint of nervousness. After they had both taken a bath and gotten dressed, the two met yet again at the stairs near the door, Kenma had really tried to look hist best today, putting his hair up into a half ponytail and actually combing it as opposed to normal when he would just let it dry off and get all disheveled; he matched his hairdo with a wide black turtleneck. dark blue jeans that he thought made his figure stand out and some small black boots to wrap it all up. He could notice Kuro’s shifty eyes trying to avoid looking at him when he finally stepped out of the latter’s room and went downstairs, Kenma made sure to make a mental note to tease the other about it later, however, he couldn’t help but noticing that the older male had also dressed himself up neatly, he never put that much almost noticeable effort into his hair, he wore his favorite red v-neck t-shirt tucked into black baggy jeans with a light silver chain on the side, matching black tennis shoes and some bracelets on his left wrist. They both stood awkwardly near the entrance door for a few seconds trying not to check the other out. “You look really cute,” Kuro spat out almost shouting, Kenma jumped a bit at the sudden interaction and before he could even start thinking about something to reply with, his companion had already started walking towards the street. “How is your new game going? What was its name?” Kuro quickly changed the subject with expertise into something he was sure Kenma would talk about in order to avoid further embarrassment.

They walked normally to the metro station, laughed about nonsense while actually riding the thing and got to the previously accorded reunion place in almost no time. Akaashi was already sitting on a bench waiting for them, when he noticed the pair he stood up and waved with a sincere smile. Kenma was so ready. And so was Kuro, or so he thought.   
“Kenma, hello.” Akaashi said as he hugged the mentioned boy. It had been almost a month since they saw each other and despite the unusual situation, Akaashi was happy they got to meet even if it was for just a few minutes. “Kuro,” He spoke up again, hugging the taller boy as well. “How have you been?” Said Kuro politely with a smile, going over and over about how Kenma would probably react. “So, you wanted to see us?” Kuro asked, winking at Akaashi, the later laughed discreetly at the absurd eye twitching that his friend had made but easily covered up by pretending to clear his throat.  
“Alright so, Kuro,” He said, quickly brushing the smile off of his face. Damn, Akaashi did have some actor material in him, Kuro thought to himself. “I’ve got something to ask you” Akaashi said with the most serious face he could pull off, Kenma was quite impressed by his skills as well. “Ah, don’t you have something to ask him first?” Kuro asked pointing at the shorter male with his index fingers, making some of the most unimaginable gestures with his facial expression. Kenma just stood there, pretending to be very confused. “Uh, not really” Akaashi admitted while passing a hand through his dark hair and raising his eyebrows. “Kuro, since you’re the one who protects him,” Akaashi stared into Kenma’s eyes, Kenma slightly nodded, signaling him to go on. 

“Would you let me date Kenma?”

The question hit Kuro like a train, the whole plan was ruined.   
Had Bokuto gotten confused and told him things the other way around? He was gonna kill the fucker if he had set him up for this.  
Or did Akaashi get confused?  
Was Kuro just not clear enough with his explanation?  
A million questions per second spun around Kuro’s head as he just stared meekly at Akaashi.  
But then it hit him, maybe the plan wasn’t completely screwed.

“Actually,” The black haired boy snickered as he turned to look at Kenma, who was genuinely confused by now. “What was that you said you’d do if one more person asked for permission to date me?” Kuro asked dumbfoundedly, the smile still not quite leaving his lips.. “I- Uh, kiss you?” Kenma said as he blushed, his eyes opened as big as plates, he wasn’t quite sure if he was keeping up with what Kuro was trying to do. “Guess I should do that too.” Kuro said right before he leaned into Kenma and pressed their lips together. Kuro thought it was simple, he didn’t have to give it much thought, years and years of worrying about this just for it to be this easy? For it to feel so adequate, so natural? 

Kenma stood there, frozen. When he finally snapped back to reality, Kuro’s lips were on his, the only thing he could see was how peaceful Kuro looked when his eyelashes were closed. He let himself slip into the kiss, closing his eyes as well and corresponding it. It was a quick kiss, yes indeed, a quick kiss that made Kenma feel all types of butterflies revolting in his stomach. Were people sure that it was the right expression? Because he could affirm that what he was feeling inside could very well be elephants. His lips turned into a soft smile as they pulled away from Kuro’s.  
“That was smooth” Akaashi commented, laughing. Kuro laughed too, now feeling more relaxed than ever, he stared into the small face beside him, merely appreciating his reddened cheeks and how soft his mouth looked and felt just now. “Kenma,” He whispered, eyes half closed. “Would you like to go out with me?” Kuro asked smiling at the thought of his lifetime crush becoming his boyfriend- or partner- or whatever you’d like to call it, he would be his.  
“I’d love to” Kenma replied simply, tightly hugging Kuro by the neck, to which the taller teen replied by lifting him up and spinning him around in his arms, both of them laughing shyly.  
“Enough, lovebirds” Akaashi said furrowing his brows with what seemed to be disgust but keeping a smile plastered on his lips. “You’re both making me sick” He added before he opened his arms and pulled the now couple into a big hug. “I’m happy for you guys.” He chuckled.

And maybe, a lot of people asking Kuro out didn’t have such a bad outcome. Now Kenma could say he was with someone whenever they asked about it, and perhaps he would also remember his promise and kiss him in front of them.

Kuro didn’t stop smiling for the whole day. And he knew the smile wouldn’t be going away anytime soon.

After they went home, Kuro instantly texted Bokuto to give him the ‘juicy details’ he had mentioned earlier. It was no surprise that a few days later him and Akaashi had already shared their first kiss. Kuro likes to think he encouraged them, and proclaimed himself their personal Cupid.

When his mother found out, he hugged Kenma even tighter than Kuro did and took a photo of them, and no, Kuro wasn’t embarrassed at all, in fact he was the one who told her to take photos because yes, Kuro is a total sap for Kenma.

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey!! my old account got deleted so i'm reuploading my works in this one. this was the very first thing that i wrote and published almost 4 years ago, so i hope it is not too bad haha. i hope you enjoyed and if you did please leave a comment! :)


End file.
